


What are you, Connie Blue?

by Observantalienscribbler



Series: Connie Blue AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Observantalienscribbler/pseuds/Observantalienscribbler
Summary: Season one of the Blue Connie AU series.Connie Maheswaren is totally human. Entirely normal. But an alien gem kind of keeps her alive. No big deal, as long as she keeps it under control.~Steven Universe AU. What if instead of Pink Diamond to Steven Universe, Blue Diamond had become Connie Maheswaren?~Tumblr @ask-blue-connie to interact with Connie or the author.





	What are you, Connie Blue?

“Connie, you’re here early!” Pearl said. Her voice was soft as usual as she pulled away from the kitchen counter, but it carried, and the team’s leader, Garnet, appeared not long after. 

Connie quickly threw her bag in its place on the couch, ignoring Pearl’s warm pleasantries and the Cookie Cats she offered. She explained what had happened at school.

“Weird,” Garnet frowned. “All the time we’ve spent trying to get your gem to reveal if it’s active. You’re saying nothing happened to trigger it?” 

"Nothing. I was sitting there, specifically trying /not/ to be noticeable, and suddenly everyone was mad at me.” 

Pearl frowned, easing herself onto the floor, her blue skirts spreading in each direction. 

“Mad at you?” Pearl checked. “Why would they be mad at you?”

Connie’s face burned. “It was… you know… a disruption. The teacher definitely wasn’t having it.” 

“You weren’t hurting anybody, Connie,” Garnet said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure your teacher just wanted an explanation.” 

“What kind of explanation? I’m distracting your class because I’m kept alive by a freaky magic blue stone in my chest, and it just… decided to start glowing?” 

Garnet looked at her a moment. “Yes.” 

Connie groaned, flipping backward onto the couch. They just didn’t understand. 

“Oh god, it’s you,” an aggravated third gem appeared, sighing as she walked through the beach house. “I thought I had a few hours before the killjoy showed up for her ‘lessons.’” 

“Nice to see you, too, Amethyst,” Connie said. 

“Connie left school early today. Her gem glowed,” Pearl explained. “She said it caused a disruption.” 

“Connie? Causing a ‘disruption’ and ditching class?” 

“My gem started glowing,” Connie said. 

“Ooooh really? Your gem’s active now?” Amethyst came back with a Cookie Cat in her mouth, grinning. “Did you summon your weapon in the middle of class? What was it?” 

“I didn’t get a weapon,” Connie said. “Why would I get a weapon? I’m not a gem. I’m a kid, I’m not allowed to have weapons.” 

“Amethyst is right,” Garnet said. “If your gem is glowing, it probably means you’re close to learning to summon your weapon. That gem is a part of you, whether you like it or not. And most gems naturally produce weapons or defensive materials to make sure their forms are safe. Right now, you are the form that gem is protecting.”

“But I wasn’t trying to summon anything,” Connie protested. “And if my chest starts randomly sprouting weapons-“ 

“This is what our lessons are for, though, isn’t it, Connie?” Pearl said, putting a hand on her arm. “If that gem’s life force gives you any gem-like abilities, you have to learn to control them, or you’ll never be able to live as one.” 

Connie grumbled, but nodded at Pearl. She was right. 

“I’ll just… figure out how to do it. So I never have to do it again.” 

Amethyst groaned. “Of course. Leave it to Connie to find a way to make summoning a weapon boring. I bet when she gets it, even her weapon will be boring. Like… a protractor, or something.” 

Connie glared at Amethyst. Amethyst waved and ducked toward the Temple door, retreating to her room. No one stopped her. 

“Well, I guess the next step would be for me to… try and summon it?” Connie gave her chest a doubtful glance, then looked at Garnet and Pearl. “How do you guys summon your weapons?” 

“It’s not difficult,” Garnet said. “You link your mind with the energy of all existing matter, channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem.”

Connie and Pearl both stared at her. 

Garnet crossed her arms. “That’s how I do it.” 

“Yeah,” Connie said. “Not difficult at all.” 

“Umm.” Pearl got back to her feet. “Getting my chakrams isn’t all that. I focus on the weapon for a few moments- nothing but my weapon, and then imagine it turning into cool, rushing water. I imagine my form turning into cool, rushing water that mixes with it and moves with the same gravity, and then I try to… move with that.” 

She demonstrated, perching as she often did with her arms crossed across her chest. She turned one way, as if preparing to spin, then pulled one arm across her chest as her pearl began to glow. Without seeming to think of it, her hand caught the circular, sharp-edged weapon and pulled it free. The blue energy seemed to splash out from the gem as if it actually were emerging from a cool stream of water. 

“Okay, more in the realm of possibility,” Connie said. “But how did you do that before you knew your weapons were chakrams?” 

Pearl stayed still, staring at her. If she could see either Pearl’s or Garnet’s eyes when they spoke, Connie imagined her talks with them would be way more anxiety inducing for her, with the amount they went silent and just stared at her like she said the most foreign things possible. 

“There was no before,” Pearl said. 

“Right.” Connie sighed. She stood up. “Okay, I guess I’ll have to figure this out on my own.” 

She spent the next few hours trying a mixture of focus techniques, from Pearl’s exact visualizations and on. She tried to do the rushing water trick with every weapon she could think of, then she looked some more weapons up. At Garnet’s suggestion, she also tried some defensive equipment. She tried to think of nothing but the gem. Then she tried to think of her classroom. She imagined her gem was an egg, that it was cracking and hatching, and tried to pull the amorphous item within it out into the open. She imagined her gem was a person and tried to talk it into giving up its secrets. Nothing worked. 

Connie was balancing on the back of the gem’s couch, eyes closed, mumbling affirming phrases she’d found on the internet, when her phone started buzzing, startling her and sending her to the ground. 

Her parents were calling, which was at first confusing. She knew it was way too early for them to come pick her up. Then she remembered she’d ran out of school with no explanation. Gulp.  
Connie was trying to explain what was happening to her mother, when Amethyst dashed back in, looking frantic, her own weapon, a whip, in hand. 

“The Centipeedles, they’re coming b-“ 

Before Amethyst could finish, a swarm of insect-like creatures the size of large dogs started crawling in every nook and cranny of the house. 

Connie screamed, dropping her cell phone. 

Garnet flashed her gauntlets into existence, and Pearl rushing-watered her chakrams back, this time without all the show of grace and detail.  
Pearl sliced through them, stopping every so many of them to assist Amethyst, who was tying them up with her whip. 

Connie blindly rushed into a corner, but one creeped in through the window. Garnet shoved one of her gauntlets in between Connie’s face and the creature, and then progressed to pummel them out of existence. 

“There aren’t any gems,” Garnet called to the others. “There must be a mother somewhere.” 

Connie screamed again, pointing out the now-open front door of the beach house. A giant monster that was clearly the Mother was out there. 

The swarm in the house had dwindled and mostly calmed, so Pearl and Amethyst ducked out the door for the source. 

Garnet poofed one of her gauntlets and took Connie by the hand, leading her out after them. Connie gained the awareness to dig her heels in the ground in protest only when they were on the front deck. 

Pearl and Amethyst were trying their previous strategy on individual legs of the Mother, but it wasn’t doing anything. 

“No, no, we’re all going to die,” Connie clutched her hands together, unsure what to do with them. “We’re all going to die. This thing will kill us, then it’ll kill the town.” 

“Connie,” Garnet got down to eye level with her, and put her hands on her shoulders. “You need to calm down.” 

“But-“ 

“There is no end to this where you, or the town dies,” Garnet said. 

“You don’t know that,” Connie protested. “I’m the weakest one here and-“ 

“The only thing that can kill you here, is your panicking,” Garnet said. “This thing can’t shatter all three of us at once. If things start to look bad, you can go get away. Warn the town, and then evacuate.” 

Connie took in what she was saying, and nodded. That was true. “But… but…” 

“We will handle this,” Garnet got back to her feet and re-summoned her gauntlets. “If you can’t calm down, you need to leave.” 

“Leave you three to die?” Connie said, disbelieving. 

“You’re just a kid,” Garnet said. “You’re smart, and I’d rather you at least see if something was going to happen, let the townspeople know. But I need to help them. And you’re shaking like a leaf. You’re not going to help anyone panicking like this. So calm down, or leave.” She put one foot on the railing, then flung herself into the fight. 

Connie watched her friends throw themselves at fighting this thing. She closed her eyes. Garnet was right. Whatever the outcome of today. She was safe. She could be calm. She could take enough care of herself. 

She did manage to calm herself, for once. Ironically, more calm than she normally was. She trusted the Crystal Gems to protect her. She was far from the one here with the most to lose, but if there was any little thing she could do to protect her friends… She could be there for them. 

Her gem glowed- she noticed it immediately this time, because this time it tingled. 

She opened her eyes, and took a step back as the long, deep blue sword clattered to the ground in front of her. 

Connie looked at it. Looked at the monster and her friends, now being tightly bound by one large tentacle of its body. She grabbed the sword and dashed down the steps of the porch, toward the monster. Toward the tentacle holding Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. 

Connie was far from the most at risk here. But the gems should at least have a chance. 

“Let them go!” Connie shouted, swinging the sword best she could- it was heavy, and she didn’t really know what she was doing, but she could at least tell what end was sharp. She cut the tentacle. To her surprise, not only did the tentacle release the gems, but it came nearly in two. A glow began from the severed stump, where the tentacle had been, and what appeared to be blue, pulsing veins appeared up the creature, all the way through, until- poof. The creature vanished. Various other poofs could be heard from inside, where the remaining Centipeedles had been going about their business. The gem of the Mother hit the ground. Garnet wasted no time in grabbing and bubbling it. 

“Connie,” Amethyst was the first to speak up. 

“Yeah?”

“That is way cooler than a protractor.”


End file.
